


[Podfic] You Say It's Enough, In Fact It's Too Much

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Seven Minutes Wherever [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Light Gardening, Light Masochism, Mental Masochism, Orchids can have a good spanking -- as a treat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, uncomfortable as a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: "Grow better when it feels threatened?" Crowley tilted his head. "Yeaaaaaaah, okay..."---Music:Inspiringby Rafael Krux (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Crowley/Orchid
Series: [Podfic] Seven Minutes Wherever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] You Say It's Enough, In Fact It's Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meratrishoslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meratrishoslee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Say It's Enough, In Fact It's Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248129) by [meratrishoslee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meratrishoslee/pseuds/meratrishoslee). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/You-Say-Its-Enough--In-Fact-Its-Too-Much-ef334i)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/you-say-its-enough)


End file.
